What misfortune!
by fuwafuwamashimaro
Summary: A game suddenly goes bad and Sena's 'friends' are the target of it's curse.So,she decides to seek help from the infamous club of her school. The only problem is that, they don't seem to be that reliable.Fem!SenaAU onesidedharem!/Sena.Main;Yamato/sena/taka
1. The beginning

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES21!**

**Notes: No. I have not given up on Sukkitte ii na yo! Yet. I've just been really busy lately with all my exams and having to attend to club activities and duties. This is a story I created just to pass time , while waiting for an inspiration to strike. I can't really write properly if I don't feel like it.**

**Pairings: Probably various/fem!sena as usual, but I guess I'll be focusing more on Yamato/Sena, Taka/Sena and Kakei/Sena**

**This is AU, meaning that they won't be playing much of football. And yes, I changed some relationships. I won't explain some of them until the next chapters, but I assure you that those who are not blood related in the canon are also not blood related here.**

* * *

.

Sena nervously shifted her weight from one foot to another. She stared at the door, in front of her in silence. She anxiously fidgeted with the hem of her skirt before finally giving up. She would have to do this, whether she liked it or not. She took a deep breath and slid the door. "Excuse me, but, is this the-"

The brunette's courage fell as she was momentarily blinded by a certain boy's dazzling smile.

"Yes, finally a client!" He grinned. She blinked. And before she could even say anything, she was quickly dragged inside. The tall man put his hands on her shoulders and forced her to sit on the chair located in front of the table. She gave a horrified squeak as she noticed how big his hands were, compared to hers.

The small girl scanned the room (But in actuality, she was looking for any possible escape routes, just in case things got bad.) and noticed that besides the two of them, there was another person. He was also tall like the other guy, but he seemed less cheerful and kind of anti-social.

He met her gaze and stared.

A second passed.

Then two.

He returned to the book he was reading, as if she wasn't there.

Scary.

That guy was definitely someone she should be wary of.

"Welcome! I'm Yamato Takeru and that guy over there is Honjou Taka!" Yamato pointed between the two of them."Taka's not really one to talk. But, you'll see, he's a nice guy!"

She gave him a small nod and smiled. "I'm Kobayakawa Sena"

Well. At least, this one seemed nice.

Although kind of suspicious and scary in a different way. But still scary.

"So, your request?" The person named Honjou Taka closed his book and glanced at her. Yamato took a seat in front of her while Taka leaned on the wall. She shifted uncomfortably under their gazes. "Well, um, you see the recent rumour around school." The two of them raised an eyebrow. The recent rumour? What recent rumour? There were a lot of rumours in school! Couldn't she be more specific?

"Hiiii! I'm sorry; I was talking about angel-san!"She whimpered, jumping out of her seat and inching towards the door.

Ah, they actually said it out loud.

"I mean, about Kokkuri-san." She continued, nervously twiddling her thumbs.

"Oh, that. Kokkuri-san?" Yamato frowned. "When playing Kokkuri-san, one shouldn't just take it as another children's game."

"Has anything strange happened?" Taka asked. Sena nodded her head and began explaining. "You see, well, um, Senpai, a few days ago, my friends were playing Kokkuri-san. And... They didn't finish it properly."

"The chances of something appearing are rather low. So, I doubt that anything would be called out." Taka stated. Yamato nodded at this and straightened his blazer. Kokkuri-san was indeed quite a dangerous game, but when done by amateurs, summoning something with an evil intent was quite rare. But, if by chance that a person who is naturally and highly sensitive to the supernatural was to take part in it, then it was different.

A spirit may appear, but not the malicious kind. If the ritual is finished properly then nothing bad should happen, but if not then...

"I know, but, one of them suddenly said that she was seeing things. Every night, somebody would knock on her window. And she would see silhouettes of hands on that same window." She shivered. The brunette wrapped her arms around herself in a protective manner."And...And...Well... I'm kind of worried."

"You know, she might be saying that just to attract attention. There are a lot of people who would go that far." Yamato pointed out. Sena pouted.

Her friends weren't like that!

"The other one was caught up in an accident; she claimed that someone pushed her off. Luckily, she only broke an arm."

"Coincidence."

"That's what's everyone's saying! No one believes them. But, I'm sure! It really did happen, they wouldn't lie like that!" She threw her hands up into the hair before dropping her head. Yamato gave her an apologetic look."Sorry, but, we don't do requests unless we have solid proof that there's something."

"An amateur won't be able to summon anything. Plus, if that's true, then why hasn't anyone else in the school experienced anything out of the normal?" Taka rolled his eyes. Could this girl get any more stupid? She was probably one of those girls who would fake a request just to spend some time with them. It wasn't uncommon for girls to do that. Ever since they established their club, countless girls would come swarming like flies and claim that something's been 'haunting' them.

The brunette fiddled with the hem of her blazer. Her friends would never lie about things like this. She was sure of that! But if these people didn't want to help her then so be it! She was going to do it herself.

"Y-Yes, well maybe you're right. I'm sorry for wasting your time. Oh, uh, it's getting late! I think I better go." She rolled her sleeve and looked at her wrist. Crap! She didn't have a watch. How lame, making an excuse like that.

Taka's eyes widened a bit. Was that a..? A cut? He turned his head to Yamato and gave him a look of uncertainty. The both of them didn't really like taking requests that were fake. Girls would usually lie just to hang out with them. But this girl, she didn't look like the type to lie. Just looking at the strange cuts at her wrist bothered Taka. Something might be after her.

He looked at it discreetly and noticed that it looked like as if someone tried to scratch and drag her. But, the strange thing was that...

It seemed to be forming a letter.

Just when Taka was about to come up with something, Sena hastily yanked her sleeves down again.

"What happened to your wrist?" Yamato asked, wrapping his big, warm and calloused hands on her arm, which was surprisingly gentle. He looked serious. But why?

Sena winced as the taller boy carefully inspected it. It didn't hurt that much, but, with Yamato's iron grip, it was suddenly hurting like hell.

He frowned. The cuts, it wasn't normal. It was rather strange.

It oddly looked like a hand had tried to scratch her wrists off and write on her skin.

It didn't seem like something that a _normal human_ could have done. And, if it were something done to her on purpose, she would never let anyone see it. Normally, people-particularly girls, would be ashamed of such things.

"I-uh, don't know. It just suddenly appeared one day. But, um, I probably just failed to notice it." She replied honestly."I'm s-s-sorry . You've seen something disgusting."She pried her arm away from Yamato, rubbing it to soothe the sudden pain that she felt.

Taka's eyes narrowed at this. An accident that she failed to notice?

Impossible. It was too big for her to have missed.

"I'm really clumsy and unlucky, so this is really nothing!"She grinned sheepishly."Anyways-

"We accept."

"Okay! Wait-uh-what?"

"If Taka says so then I have no objections!" Yamato smiled before shaking hands with Sena. "It's a deal then!"

Sena just stared at them in surprise. Why did they suddenly change their minds? It was kind of suspicious. But...even though she didn't want to admit it, they were the best people to consult in her problem, so complaining would be out of question.

Still, she couldn't help but feel a little queasy now that they accepted it, especially if she were to consider their reputation.

The two of them were notorious. Yamato Takeru was 'said' to be able to predict the future and not once has he made a mistake. And as for Honjou Taka, he was the son of a famous psychic.

Both were kind of eccentric.

But it was exactly this trait of theirs that made most of the girls in their school go crazy over them.

This was what led Sena to the old drafting room, located at the highest floor of their school. She had accidentally eavesdropped on a couple of girls talking about how 'cool' and 'mysterious' the members of the mystery research club were.

She gave the other two occupants of the room a doubting look. Those two? Cool? Mysterious? Hot?

She paled at the sheer idea of falling for either one of them.

"We'll discuss about the payment later." Taka pushed himself off the wall, dusting the dirt off from his uniform. He ran a hand through his hair. He was bored. So, if his suspicions were wrong then he could probably just drop the case. The little girl in front of him didn't seem to be the brightest crayon in the box. But, there was still this small feeling of dread slowly creeping unto him.

The strange mark. It was bothering him to no end. But it could be possible that it was just a coincidence.

Right?

"Pa-Payment?" The brunette gave them an incredulous look. She didn't have that much money! And, no one said anything about paying. "Um, if you don't mind me asking then, how much do you think is it going to cost me?" She nervously asked.

"Since you're our first customer in a while then, how about 35,000 yen?" Yamato took a piece of paper then began writing something down. "That's fine, right Taka?"

Taka nodded.

"But- But I! Don't have that much money! I mean, where can you find a high school student with that much money?" She cried out.

Overpricing! No wonder, no one would come to this club! They probably didn't even do any proper work! The other one did _look_ reliable. But what if they were just fake? What if they were just doing it to get money out of her?

Yamato's smile fell. Taka rolled his eyes.

"A-Ano, I'm not really sure if I can come up with that big amount." She bit her lip. She wanted to cry. How was she supposed to help her friends at that rate? The money was too big, even if she worked hard by herself, it still wouldn't be enough.

Yamato and Taka stared at Sena. She looked like a small lost puppy, who was trying its best not to cry. Or whimper. It almost made them feel guilty for charging her. Almost. But, money was what made the world go round.

The taller of the two clapped his hands on her shoulders."Don't worry; I'm sure that you'll find a way!"

Sena squeaked and flinched at this."B-But-I'm poor! And my brothers will kill me once they find out that I spent such a big amount of money!"

"But...if it's _him _then I guess, it would make sense for him to have a lot of money."She muttered.

"Eh? You have brothers?"He asked, tilting his head to the side."What're their names?"

"Hiruma Youichi, Kongo Unsui and Agon"

Taka's eyes widened at this and Yamato paled.

"On another thought, we'll make it free, just for you." Taka cut in, not wanting to face the wrath of the highly unpopular duo.

"Eh?"Sena looked up at him, beaming."Really?"

He nodded.

"Thanks!"

And this was the beginning of the mystery research club's first case.

.

* * *

Review please~!

I haven't really focused much on the Teikoku guys before, so, to make up for that, I'll be focusing on them more! XD

I hope they aren't too OOC


	2. Another morning

**I don't own es21.**

**Thanks for the good feedback! I'll try to update as often as I can. I'm glad that some people found this interesting! **

* * *

.

"Oh crap- I'm late!" Sena cried, getting entangled in her own bed sheet. She struggled for a while with the blue comforter and finally with much effort, she was able to reach her desk. The brunette yawned as she rummaged through her drawer looking for her school ribbon. She hastily put on her uniform, still in a daze. She tripped on her alarm clock, just as she was about to slip on her socks.

Oh. It was just a quarter to seven.

Still early.

"OI! FU- I mean, DAMN SHRIMP!"Hiruma yelled from below the stairs. "Your breakfast's gettin' cold and Unsui's being such an annoying baldy that I can't even eat properly!"

"Language Hiruma!" She heard Unsui reprimand Hiruma.

She paused for a while, listening intently on what they were talking about. She could hear Hiruma grumbling about how annoying _'Unko-chan'_ was. A name he only used to call him whenever he was pissed off or annoyed. While of course, Unsui, being the mother hen he was would just sigh and continue cooking breakfast for the four of them. She smiled to herself, thinking how _normal _that day was going to be.

She went downstairs, hearing the usual taunts of the blond demon.

"You and your fucking baldness and your fucking idiocy and fucking maternal insti-"Hiruma rambled, shoving the bacon into his mouth. He paused when he noticed Sena in the doorway of the kitchen, looking quite sheepish. He grinned at her. But, she didn't fail to notice how Hiruma stopped cussing when she arrived. "O-Ohayou, *aniki-tachi"

"Well, a fu-"He looked at Unsui for a bit, who gave him a stern glare."Mornin'" He muttered, going back to killing his breakfast.

"Sena-kun, you're later than usual "Unsui frowned, placing the carton of milk in the table, across from Hiruma. The short girl smiled weakly before taking a seat in front of Hiruma.

"I overslept; it was probably because I was thinking too much last night." She said, pouring herself a glass of milk. She smiled to herself as she watched the milk flow into the glass. She loved sweets so much. She almost drooled at the thought of having chocolate-flavoured cereals for , well, maybe _too much._

She reached for the box of cereal at the right side of Hiruma. The tall blonde slapped her hand away (But not that hard of course, seeing as how _Unko-chan_ would bitch on him if he did). He earned himself a look of surprise from Sena. She withdrew her hand and rubbed it to soothe the pain. She stuck out her lower lip unconsciously and meekly looked down.

"You can't eat this kind of sweet crap in the morning." He began."It's exactly the reason why you're so short and scrawny."

She gave him a horrified look, before whipping her head to Unsui, who was still by the stove cooking. He gave her a reluctant smile."As much as I hate to agree with him. He does have a point. You would be better off eating _real_ breakfast."

"Bu-But!" Sena could not believe her ears. How could they ban her from eating cereals? It was good and-and- sweet! It had nutrients too!

It wasn't her fault that she was so under-developed.

"Here." Unsui sighed and gave her a plate filled with bacon, eggs and a hotdog. He took a seat on her left, helping himself to breakfast

She grimaced as she poked the accursed food, before contemplating. Unsui and Hiruma would probably scold her for not eating it. But, at the same time, she didn't like eating Western food for breakfast.

Just as she was about to take a bite from her bacon, Agon came in stumbling the room.

"Fuck"He staggered for a bit, his hands searching for a free chair. When he finally found it, he slumped into the seat."What time is it?"

"It's 7 in the fu-, damn morning."Hiruma replied, sipping his coffee. "So...damn dreads, what kept _you_ late?" There was this obvious distaste in his voice.

"Why the fuck...do you care?" He gave Hiruma a death glare.

"You've been drinking all night haven't you?"

"Shut..."

"Or were you getting into fights last night?"

"The..."

"You were with a woman...weren't you "Hiruma smirked lazily at him, resting his chin at his hand that was propped up on the table.

"FUCK UP!"

"Agon! Language please!"Unsui cut the two of them, exasperated. "If you two hadn't noticed, Sena is here."

The two cocked their heads to the side and saw a very nervous Sena, shifting uncomfortably in her seat. It looked like that at any time she would faint, run or cry on the spot. That was how weak and lame Kobayakawa Sena was. She was short and skinny. She was an easy target for bullies at school. And yet, she never complained about those things. She always complied with what the bullies would tell her to do. She would carry the bags of her _'friends'_ every time they went home, without fail.

And this pissed Kongo Agon to no end.

Fucking stupid idiotic too kind for her own good sister.

No way was any brat going to mess with his sister right under his nose.

"Tsk."Agon clicked his tongue, resigning himself to eating his breakfast.

The four of them ate in silence, until Agon decided to break the ice.

"Scrawny sister." he began. "I heard that you've started hanging out with the Teikoku brats."

"Agon, Sena-kun has a name. So, stop calling her _scrawny sister'_"

Hiruma paused midway, looking at Sena cautiously. "Seriously?"

"Oh-uhh-ehhhh?"She looked slightly disoriented for a while."Tei-Teikoku brats?"

"Those weirdoes who transferred from Teikoku middle school "He sneered.

"They keep on going about this supernatural bullshit"

Sena stiffened for a while. "Oh, you mean Yamato-san and Taka-san?"

"Since when were you in a first name basis with that Honjou brat?" Hiruma asked, his hands itching to reach for his gun. (Something which Sena noticed, unfortunately)

"Hiiiii! It's j-just that... h-he doesn't l-l-l-like being called by his family name." She answered, fidgeting in her seat

"Hey, you two!" Unsui sat up, glaring at the two. Hiruma and Agon stopped arguing, giving him their full attention. He sighed in exasperation

This was going really bad. Sena wanted to leave as soon as possible. Agon and Hiruma were starting to scare her. The two of them were plotting her death. She was so sure of it. Sure, the three of them were her brothers. But, they weren't even blood related. It just so happened that a single person decided to adopt the four of them. After her-

"Unsui-aniki...I'm going to leave this Saturday"She cut in, a wave of uneasiness filling the pits of her stomach.

"Not in my watch!"Agon said."I bet you're probably just going to flirt with some-"

Hiruma kicked Agon from underneath the table. He whipped his head to the side, intending to shout a string of curses at him. But, he was greeted by the sight of the blonde demon staring intently at Sena. Hiruma met his gaze and subtly nudged his head towards something in the counter. He looked at it, curious as to why everyone was suddenly quiet. A calendar.

Oh shit.

Shit.

Shit.

The death anniversary of the scrawny kid's parents was on that Saturday.

"I-Ittekimasu!" Sena said, her throat suddenly feeling dry. She abruptly stood up from the table, cutting Agon from his inner thoughts. "Sena your-"Unsui began in attempt to stop her from leaving. She gave the three of them a small smile before hastily dashing to the door.

Unsui sighed.

Hiruma read the newspaper that was innocently lying on the floor.

Agon pressed his forehead against the table."Dammit."He muttered.

"She forgot her bentou." The demon pointed out from behind the paper."Give it to her"

* * *

.

"Kakei-kun!" Sena called out."I-I'm sorry that it took me a while to-t-to g-g-get here!"

"It's fine" He said, patting her head affectionately."We still have a lot of time before school starts"

Sena was extremely thankful that she had a friend like Kakei. Every day the two of them would walk to school and go home together without fail. He never bullied her like the other guys in her class. Well, he _used to_ make fun of her a lot when they were still young...but that was beside the point.

"Sena-kun, you forgot to tie your hair."Kakei sighed."Were you in a hurry to leave your house again?"

"Ahaha, you caught me."She grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of her head.

Kakei pulled her arm gently, sitting her in of the benches. He rummaged through her bag and pulled a comb and tie out of it. With the hair tie in one hand, he brushed her hair into a high ponytail. It never ceased to amaze Sena how Kakei, despite being a boy, was very skilled when it came to things like tying her hair and etc.

"It's because you're such a hopeless case when it comes to yourself." He flicked her forehead. It was as if he heard her thoughts."If I were to leave you all alone, who would take care of you?"

"Ow! What was that for?" She pouted, both hands placed at her forehead.

She smiled to herself, her cheeks flushing slightly. Kakei was such a nice friend. He was like a brother to her. Whenever she needed him, he would be there. "Kakei-kun!" She threw herself at him, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"S-S-Sena-kun!" He blushed, trying to pry her arms away from him. This was too much. If Sena continued hugging him then he might-

It was that heavenly scent again. Sena smelled so good. He just couldn't bring himself to push her away. He brought his right hand closer to her hair, intending to pat it again but hastily yanked it away when she looked up. He was still blushing furiously. Seriously, he loses his composure too easily when it comes to Sena.

"Oh! I-uh, um, I'm sorry!" She withdrew her hands, squeaking."I...got carried away, I guess."

"I-It's fine"He coughed, looking away. His cheeks were still red.

"Sena-san!"A voice abruptly interrupted the two. Kakei and Sena turned their heads to see the person who had just called for the short brunette. It was a boy. He was a lot taller than Sena and probably just a head taller than Kakei. He had his blazer unbuttoned and it seemed that he put his tie in a hurry seeing a how it was still loose. Following him was another boy with long silver hair. Unlike the other one, he didn't wear his blazer. And instead of wearing the proper white button up shirt, he wore a black one.

"Hiii! Y-Yamato-san! T-T-Taka-san!"Sena did a double take. What in kami's name were they doing there?"G-Good morning?"

"Yo Sena!"Yamato grinned, giving her a hearty slap on the back. This action sent the petite girl stumbling forward. Luckily, Kakei was there to prevent her from falling face down to the pavement. He stared at the duo with narrowed eyes. They were very suspicious. Yet, their faces were very familiar.

"You two are...?"

"I'm Yamato Takeru and that guy over there is Honjou Taka!" The man called Yamato grinned at them. Kakei noticed how his smile was very bright and...blinding. Seriously, _too blinding_.

"Kakei Shun. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise"

"It would seem that Sena-san over here forgot about our arrangements for this morning."Taka stated, his gaze shifting from Sena to Kakei.

Sena gulped. Oh yeah. She forgot. They were supposed to meet up near the park and go to school together. Something about discussing and explaining everything to them in great detail. And that they would go to the place they did the ritual if they had enough time before going to school.

The ritual.

Her friends.

"Oh. I forgot." She paused.

"Hiiiii! I-I'm s-so-sorry! Yamato-san ,Taka-san! S-Sorry!" She squeaked, bowing over and over again. Her cheeks were a little red from embarrassment.

"No worries!" Yamato said."Taka had a feeling that this would happen, so we decided to stal-"

Yamato was cut when Taka decided to throw a book at his head."What he meant to say was that we decided to pick you up from your house or meet you on your way to school." Taka glanced at Yamato.

"Sena-kun always walks to school with me." Kakei said, putting an emphasis on the _me_. He glared at the two, positioning himself in front of the short brunette. Taka raised an eyebrow at this. He was probably an overprotective childhood friend of Sena. But the name Kakei Shun was familiar. He racked his mind for the information he needed. Kakei Shun? Where did he hear that name before? He was sure that he was somewhat kind of important. Or relevant to his interests for that matter. Tall, blue hair and piercing deep blue eyes.

"You live in a Shinto shrine...don't you?"

"Yes. How did y-"Kakei's eyes widened for a while, until he was cut off by Sena tripping on her own feet. He turned his head quickly and went to the brunette's side to help her up.

"Honestly...Sena, you-" He sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

"I-It wasn't my fault!"She said, fear evident in her eyes. She held Kakei's right arm and looked at him."S-Somebody pulled my hand when I tried to go near you"

This simple statement made the three boys look at her both in worry and surprise.

Yamato frantically looked from side to side to see if anyone was there besides them.

There was no one.

He noticed how Sena was previously near the bushes and tree along the sidewalk. He hastily made his way there, searching for any traces that _something_ might've been there earlier. Unsurprisingly, there was nothing.

"Can you stand?"

"Yeah"

"Here, let me help you up."The tall blue haired boy offered his hand to her.

"Tha-"She began, taking his hand."Ow!"

Sena winced in pain as her hand slipped away from Kakei.

"Hand, show me your hand." Taka said, shoving the other boy away from Sena.

"Hiii! What are you?"

Taka yanked her sleeves upward and stared at her right arm."I knew it."He breathed.

Sena bit her lower lip and looked away in shame. Kakei gazed at it, horrified.

"It's getting worse." Yamato walked to the trio looking solemn.

The four of them stayed there for a while in silence, pondering over what it meant. The strange scar and scratches on Sena's arm that said;

"YOU'RE NEXT"

* * *

.

***Ittekimasu – Something you say before you leave a house in Japan. **

**Please Review**

**It motivates me to update~ **


	3. Sight

_"..." A small boy at around twelve years old smiles at Sena warmly and offers his hand to her. She knows that he's calling her name. But she can't hear his voice. _

_She raises her head and puts the small basket aside. Sena is unaware of what is inside it. Regardless, she decides to discard it from her lap. She wants to take a better look of his face. But she cannot see it. She is looking at his face, but she cannot determine who he is. She is certain that she has met this boy before._

_He is important to her. _

_That's what she thinks, even though she can't see his face. _

_"..." There it is again. He's saying something that she can't hear. It's as if she's watching a television going static . She knows he' saying something. Something. _

_Something important. _

_Sena tries to open her mouth to speak. Yet, she is unable to do so. Nothing comes out from her. She has lost her voice. _

_The boy in front of her offers his hand again. It is as if he is waiting for her to stand up and accept it. She doesn't. _

_He blankly stares at her with dead eyes. She may not see it, but she is certain of this._

_Sena doesn't know why she fears him. _

_He has become agitated. He takes a step forward. _

_She is unable to move from her position in the grass field. Her legs, she realizes are already cold and unfeeling. She cannot move them._

_Cold sweat suddenly drips from her forehead. It's a dream. It has to be a dream. But it all seems too real to her. The feel of the long grass prickling her skin, the smell of lavender and the sickening smell of blood, it's all just too real._

_Blood. _

_Blood._

_Why is there blood here? To whom does it belong to? _

_Sena surprises herself with her questions. Why does she assume that it belongs to a human? It could've been an animal's. Yet...Why?_

_It is then she notices how close the boy is to her. Their faces are merely inches apart. He is holding a knife and she can see it from the corner of her eye. _

_The blood is hers and it is slowly staining her white dress. _

_

* * *

. _

**Next update will come in a few days! Anyways, please review~~~**

**It motivates me to update**


	4. Never Forget

**Disclaimer: I don't own ES 21! **

* * *

.

An ear piercing scream promptly caught the attention of Yamato as he slid the door close. He snapped his head to the right, realizing that it just came from the room he had left Sena in. Cursing loudly to himself, he quickly dashed back inside, shouting for Taka and Kakei to come with him.

"Sena!" He made his way to the bed she was currently thrashing around in, noticing how she was spouting nonsense and-were those tears?"Oi! Sena!"Yamato tried to pin her arms on the headboard to at least prevent any damage to her. Dread was slowly filling the boy's heart as he saw that Sena was bleeding from her abdomen.

Fuck.

"Sena!" He called out to her once again, hoping to finally calm the girl down. But she wouldn't listen and instead struggled a lot in his grip sobbing and shouting at the same time.

"I-I'm s-sorry!"Yamato was able to distinguish at least few coherent words from her.

"Sena, calm down." He said firmly."You're only hurting yourself."

"I r-really am sorry!"

"Sena."

"I d-didn't mean to f-fo-forget!"

"Forget?" Yamato withdrew his hands from her wrists and began shaking her shoulders."Forget what Sena?"

Sena suddenly stopped struggling and looked at him directly in the eye. This sent shivers down his spine as Sena had never looked at him with such intensity.

"I..." She paused, bringing her arms around his neck. She brushed her fingers around it briefly, making Yamato flush. His grip on her shoulder loosened a bit

"I-I didn't mean...to...break...it."She said her face dangerously near Yamato's. The tall boy's eyes widened. Her hands that were previously resting on his shoulders were suddenly on his neck again, pressing painfully.

"S-S-Sena!" He choked out. He had no idea that someone as short and scrawny as Sena would actually have the strength to strangle him like this. Trying to pry of her arms would probably be futile, so as underhanded as it was; Yamato decided to hit Sena in her abdomen and it worked.

Well, of course it would, he just hit her where she was bleeding!

Sena's eyes dangerously flickered into a shade of blue. He gulped as he realized that she was indeed possessed by some unknown entity or ghost for that matter. And someone possessed was something that Yamato couldn't handle on his own.

"Who are you?" He asked, quite perplexed by how Sena seemed to be a trouble magnet.

The not-Sena gave him a blank look before smirking. (Yamato couldn't help but cringe at the thought of someone like Sena actually smirking. It looked so...out of place.) And once again, she tried to choke him. But Yamato was faster. He was able to grab her arms before it even reached him.

She gave him a glare as he pinned her on the bed, effectively straddling her small frame.

"What do you want with her?" He asked.

Instead of replying, she resorted to staring at him again."Her?" She finally replied, cocking an eyebrow.

Yamato noted that the possessed Sena seems unfazed by everything.

"What are you talking about? I am Kobayakawa Sena." It stated in her voice.

"Bullshit."

And he did not fail to notice how the corner of her lips twitched.

"Your eyes are blue." Yamato frowned.

At this, Sena's blue eyes widened in fear and realization. She trembled in his grip and whimpered. She frantically looked up at him and he noticed how scared she looked. It was as if something had gone terribly wrong. "I-I am bleeding...correct?"

"Uh...obviously?"With that, the not Sena promptly fainted, leaving a very confused Yamato.

He stared at her for a few seconds before sighing. This was getting really out of hand. He grimaced as he saw how bad the injury was becoming. He was about to let go of her when Taka suddenly stormed in the room looking quite horrified. (And honestly, Yamato had no idea how Taka could look so deadpan and horrified at the same time) He gave him a blank look.

"Yamato...what the hell are you planning to do with Sena?"

* * *

.

Sena yawned as she propped up herself against the bed. She blinked her eyes a few times before noting that she was in another person's room. She winced as her hand accidentally brushed against her stomach. Ah. It would seem that she had gained another injury.

She sighed before running a hand through her hair. She was tired and drained. She had no idea why she felt so...so...empty. Absentmindedly, she fiddled with the emerald green bracelet on her wrist.

"Sena!" A voice suddenly tore her away from her thoughts. She looked up, only to see Kakei looming over her. She gave him a weak smile."Hey?"

"Oh God." Kakei could only mutter that phrase as he enveloped the shorter girl in a wind crushing embrace."I was so worried."

"Kakei-kun?"

"I thought that I would lose you again." He whispered to her, gripping harder on the fabric of her uniform. He didn't want to let go of her again. Never. Not like this.

Sena's bewildered expression immediately softened as she relaxed into the hug."I'm sorry...I won't"

_"It's a promise right?"_

_"Of course, no matter what happens I will never leave you!"_

_"No matter what?"_

_"Of course!"_

_"That is correct. Until now, no matter what, you're still bound to me by that promise...Sena." _

Sena shut her eyes, returning Kakei's embrace. This was all she could do for now.

She would have to face _"him"_ eventually after all.

.

* * *

**Review please, I'll update soon if you guys do! It means a lot to me after all!**


End file.
